A very happy RoyaiChristmas
by AvaEobane
Summary: After a party, Riza is snowed in at Roy's place which leads her to some very interesting discoveries.
1. Chapter 1

**A very happy Royai-Christmas**

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Christmas, people!<br>I don't own FMA, sorry.

* * *

><p>Like at every usual day, Riza was the last to leave. It was the same like on every usual work day. She would always be the first to come and the last to leave. Roy was used to this by now. She helped him with the dish washing and now, they stood in front of the window which showed his snow-covered garden. In the glass, Roy saw the reflections of the candles and when he looked out; he saw that the world had changed. In the background, an old Christmas song came from his radio and he felt very calm and peaceful for once. The air held some magic and a certain kind of hope. He wanted to create something to stop the time because he knew that Riza would leave soon. She had done her job and she never stayed. She had family back in the West and she would visit them, like every year.<p>

"I need to go," she sighed and stepped back before she took her coat. "Merry Christmas, sir."

"You too, lieutenant," he replied and smiled at her. "I will see you next year in the office."

"When we go back to work for your dream," she added before she picked up her bag. Hayate was already at her side; ready to leave for the Western Area there they would visit Riza's old but still very scary grandmother. "I still believe that it is a wonderful dream, sir, a dream of peace and love for everyone…" Her eyes softened. "It would mean to live and celebrate a life were all were free and lived in harmony."

He sighed. "It's still a long way to the top," he said before he followed her to the door. "But if we work together, we will build a future with joy and fun for everyone and without any fear. There is a reason why I like Christmas. The children's eyes are shining like they never shine during the year. It's like I already reached my goal. Children are wonderful, don't you agree? They have so many dreams and so much hope. We adults should learn something from them."

"I couldn't agree more," she nodded and leaned against the doorframe to look up at him. "I always thought that Christmas is the best time to celebrate the life in general and with all its dreams and hopes. That's probably why I like this holiday that much."

"My dream … our dream…" he shook her hand. "It will come true one day, I promise you."

"I never doubted you, sir," she said. "Well, I have to leave before I miss my train."

"Of course," he said and opened the door. Well, he tried to but it didn't work. "What the hell…?"

Riza being always the more pragmatic one of them went into the kitchen before she cursed. "You can forget the door, sir," she said. "Someone had the brilliant idea to put all the snow in front of your house. I can't even see the street. They must have thought that you were leaving for the holidays…" she came back. "Well, that's not too good…"

He extended his hand. "Give me your coat," he said. "You will have to stay until the snow is gone."

"I guess so," she muttered. "Ehm … sir … can I call my grandmother? She will be worried if I am not at her front door at eight o'clock tomorrow morning…"

"Sure," he said and showed her his phone before he went to get some better clothes for her. She wore a red dress which looked great on her but it was much too cold for her now. He found just some old clothes which belonged to his cousin who he didn't see since she had left East City to study History and Xerxesian in Creta. He assumed that the clothes would be a little bit to big for Riza since Jade was almost taller than Roy and since Riza was smaller than him. He got back to the living room and listened to her conversation.

"…no, granny, I am at home," Riza lied with a tiny smile. "I told you that there is no one. I am just staying in the East because I can't get away. You know that I would never purposefully miss a dinner with you and grandfather. Don't worry; I will visit you after the holidays."

She finished her call and turned around to face her superior.

"Riza Hawkeye, did you just lie to your poor grandmother?" he asked in mock horror.

"You would have lied too if your grandmother were pestering you about marriage, sir," she stated. "She would have assumed the worst if I told her that I were at your place."

"I understand," he said. "My cousin would think probably the same if I told her that a woman would be here over the holidays. Well, I believe that she would start to write invitations for my wedding … if she didn't do it long years ago … I shudder to think what she might do…"

Riza chuckled before she sat down on the couch. "I hope that you don't mind that I have to stay here," she said politely.

"It's no big deal," he said, "and Christmas all alone would be boring."

"That's why I always visit my grandmother," she agreed. "Your family lives in Central City, right?"

"My foster mother, yes," he nodded, "but my favourite aunt lives in the West. My cousins are still studying in Creta and I haven't seen them in many years. I miss them especially on days like this. We used to play cards for hours on winter days…"

"That sounds nice," she said. "Ehm … sir … why are you carrying clothes?"

"Oh, well, I assumed that they would be more comfortable for you seeing that you will have to stay here for weeks if the snow doesn't melt," he said. "They belong to my cousin, so I am not sure if they will fit you since Jade is much taller than you…"

"It's very thoughtful of you, sir," she said. "Thank you very much."

She took the clothes from him before she left the room. Roy looked after her for a second before he started a fire and got his best wine from the cellar. The last time, he had sacrificed a bottle had been the day, Jade and Phil had left for Creta. It was a good and very expensive wine, something Roy would never drink alone. Such a great wine deserved the company of someone dear to him. Phil and Jade had been and Riza was.

Riza came back and she looked adorable cute in Jade's huge green hoodie and her leggings. The pullover was much too big for Riza but the leggings fit like a second skin. Roy couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't need a miniskirt or a tight-fitting tube top like other women. She could look stunning in old clothes which belonged to his little cousin. It was a miracle.

"Sit down, Hawkeye," Roy grinned at her while he poured in two glasses of the best crimson wine of Aerugo. He knew that his subordinate rarely drank since she was always the driver but today she wasn't. He knew as well that she were the kind of woman who enjoyed a good wine.

She sat down and took out the hairclip before she accepted a glass of wine. "It looks great," she said before she inhaled the smell. "It's a 1904 Chardonnay from Aerugo, isn't it?" she asked.

"I see you know this wine," he smiled. "Yes, it is. The best wine I can offer you, Mylady."

"It's my grandmother's favourite," she stated while she took a sip. "I feel very honoured that you share such a good wine with me, sir."

"It's Roy while we are snowed-in," he sighed and offered her some cookies. "My aunt sent them. She always fears that I could starve if she wouldn't send me food every second week."

"It has to be very nice to have such a caring aunt," Riza said smiling before she took a cookie. "And thanks for the clothes. They are really comfortable. If you write a letter to your cousin, please tell her how thankful I was for the pullover."

"Will do," he promised before he leaned back. "Well, I need to warn you before I can get drunk and forget it: the living room will be cold as hell at night and I would prefer if you wouldn't sleep here. I slept here once and I was ill for weeks due to the cold at night. I have to admit that my house looks very huge but … I reality, it's rather small. I don't have a guest room or something like that. You won't like it, but … ehm … you will have to share the bedroom with me."

She stared at him.

"I knew that you wouldn't be happy," he muttered, "but it is the only way to stay healthy. And I will order you to if you are stubborn!"

She sighed. "I guess it can't be helped," she said. "Well, but if you try something, I will slap you."

"Don't worry, my bed is huge!" he exclaimed. "Last winter when Jade and Phil visited, we all fell asleep there and no one of us had a sore back the day afterwards. Well, it was really awkward and Jade still swears that I snore but according to Phil she was the one who talked in her sleep."

"May I ask how you could fell asleep on the bed? All of you?" Riza asked, only slightly confused.

"Alright, I got Phil a new pyjama for Christmas and I didn't know that Jade got me also a new one while Phil bought her a new night gown." Roy shrugged. "We were maybe a little bit tipsy when we decided to wear them and Jade decided that we should open the gift auntie Abigail sent me. It was a photo album with the best snap shots of us during our childhood. We all sat one the bed when we looked at them and later, we talked before we all fell asleep."

Riza smirked, something she did rarely. "Didn't you say once that your cousins have always a thing for bringing you in trouble?" she asked slightly amused. "I can remember something like that when I thing about the golden days of your apprenticeship…"

He nodded. "Trouble is an understatement," he said. "I always got punished when I were around them. My aunt told me once that I should make sure that they wouldn't eat all the cookies. I thought it would be a good idea if I would put them into a cage made with alchemy…"

She looked at him. "You didn't."

"I did," he sighed. "The sole problem was that I didn't know how to let them out and that auntie got really, really angry with me since Jade is claustrophobic…"

"I can imagine," she stated before she looked at her wristwatch. "It's getting late."

"We should go to bed," he said and got up. "Ehm … you can use the bathroom first. I … eh … will get you some clothes you can wear. I believe that Jade left some. I will check on it."

He rushed away while he mentally thanked his slightly crazy cousin who had left a whole drawer with her clothes as she left for Creta. It was better to offer Riza clothes which belonged to someone he really loved and which didn't belong to any woman who had forgotten them at his place. After all, Riza was one of the few people who knew how much Roy considered Jade as his younger sister. He never knew why he explained the whole complicate story to her but maybe he just didn't want that she would be jealous. He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of a jealous Riza. She never liked him that way. He was the only one who overstepped the line and wanted to taste the forbidden fruit. He had loved her for many years but she had never shown any non-platonic love towards him. She had always been faithful and loyal but never passionate. But maybe, maybe it wasn't like her to show any passionate feelings. Maybe she kept them bottled up and tried to hide them behind her mask. It would be similar to Jade's behaviour. On the inside, she was a firm believer and a fiery fighter but she always seemed undecided and weak.

* * *

><p>"It is awkward," Riza stated.<p>

"Yeah," Roy agreed. "Eh … Riza, why are you that far away? You will fall if you don't move closer."

"It's already bad enough," she said. "If I would move closer, I would be too close to you. If someone would see, it would be the end of you…"

"Since you couldn't leave, no one will be able to come in," he said before he reached out to grab her arms. He got her and pulled her closer. "So, and don't dare to move. You would be freezing if you would sleep at the edge of the bed. Honestly, it is absolutely innocent." He frowned at her. "Are you trying to imitate an ice cube, Riza?" he asked. "Your skin is cold as ice…"

"It's cold outside," she replied. "And I usually sleep in long-sleeved clothes…"

"Ah…" he hit his own forehead. "I forgot that Jade never freezes…"

"She is really a happy one," Riza muttered while she tried to become even smaller in order to keep the warmth closer to herself. It was a lost battle and she shivered.

Roy couldn't stand to see her like that and pulled her close enough to feel her hair on his nose. "I can't have you freezing to death when I can help you," he stated before he added mentally: 'And I really enjoy having you so close…'

Eventually they fell asleep and dreamt peacefully until … _**Crash! Boom! "ARGH!"** _… strange sounds woke them. Roy turned on his side to check the clock and groaned as he saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. How could anyone dare to wake him at such an ungodly hour? It was then he noticed that there was something or rather someone next to him. He saw the golden hair and assumed – naturally – the worst. He panicked slightly before he noticed that Riza was fully clothed which calmed him down a little bit before his thoughts turned back to the source of the strange sounds. Riza had her eyes still closed but he knew that she was awake as well.

"Stay here," he said and got up before he took his gloves. "I will check on it."

She turned her head to look at him. "Are you sure that it is a good idea?" she asked, worried.

He smiled at her. "I will try to stay alive," he promised. "Well, try to go back to sleep. I will handle the situation alone. It sounded like something human…"

He left the bedroom and sneaked down the hallway before he opened the door which led to the living room. There were two persons who stood snow-covered in the middle of the room.

"…you didn't mention that it was part of your plan to fall down the roof, Phil," an extremely annoyed Jadelina Christina Mustang Tempest stated while shrugged off the snow before she turned toward the little table and started to smirk. "Look at that, Phil," she grinned. "Two glasses and a bottle of wine … I would dare to guess that he had company last evening…"

"And regarding the snow outside, I am pretty sure that the unknown beauty will be still here," her younger brother grinned while he moved toward the fireplace. "Well, it's cold out here. I will start a fire and you can make something to eat. I guess that it's still where it used to be, Jade. And I am sure that Roy will appreciate breakfast as soon as he's awake."

"Why don't you ask him?" she asked before she turned around to face Roy. "You should have known better than to sneak up on me, Roy-boy."

He left his place behind the door before he hugged her. "I didn't know that you intend to visit me this year," he said. "I can't remember your letter, sorry."

"It's a surprise!" she said but it didn't sound convincing. "Alright, the others were freaking us out and we decided to flew and to visit you while we are in the area." She smirked the infamous Mustang-grin. "But seeing the scene, the timing is bad regarding the fact that you have already a guest. And I would bet my whole money that it is a woman…"

"My aide," Roy stated dryly. "Someone had the brilliant idea to put the whole snow in front of my house, so she couldn't leave last time … which lead me to another question: how did you get in?"

"We climbed up the tree in front of your house before we walked across the roof … and fell rather soft," Phil summed it up. "Jade … eh … unlocked the backdoor and there we are. Merry Christmas, Roy. We haven't seen you in years, have we? We missed you."

"Oh, will you stop making me blush?" Roy chuckled.

"You are pale as ever," Jade said.

"You know what I meant," he grinned. "Well, do whatever you want to do. I am still tired. I just got up to check which lunatics fell down my roof."


	2. Chapter 2

**A very happy Royai-Christmas**

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Christmas, people!<br>I don't own FMA, sorry.

* * *

><p>When Riza awoke, she felt something heavy on her chest. Her first guess was Black Hayate but as she opened her eyes, she saw her superior. He had wrapped his arms around her and his head had come to rest on her chest. She tried to shrug him off gently but it was a lost battle. He just held her closer and muttered something incomprehensible. She sighed and closed her eyes again. It was nice to have him that close but she knew that it shouldn't feel so nice. It shouldn't feel so … complete and right. It should feel wrong and awkward but it didn't. She sighed in annoyance with herself and wanted to slap herself but she couldn't move her hand. It was crazy to accept it. She really should wake him but she knew that he never slept enough and maybe she should let him sleep while she watched over him. Yes, that would work.<p>

Roy didn't notice her inner trouble while he slept. He didn't even know that he lay nearly on top of her and that it was a really compromising position for both of them. He dreamt the best dream of his life. He dreamt that he sat on her bedside while she held a little pink bundle, also known as **their daughter**. She was smiling and looked so happy that he never wanted to wake up again because the likelihood of this dream coming true was very low. She looked at him and her smile was so bright and so radiant that he took her hand and kissed it. "Meet our daughter, Abigail," she said and handed him the little girl carefully. He looked at the child and kissed its forehead. Of course he would name his daughter after his beloved aunt who had saved his life. If she hadn't convinced her brother that Roy should stay at her place, he would have been in the car when it crashed into a tree. The little girl had black hair but most newborn had so Roy couldn't be sure if the hair would stay black. Maybe it would turn blond soon. But the eyes, still a little bit closed, were brown and so deep that it seemed like they came straight from Riza's face.

"She is really beautiful," Roy smiled at Riza. "I never saw such a cute child before. I will have to send Maes some pictures to make sure that he knows that Elicia has concurrence now!"

Riza laughed and it sounded so happy that Roy laughed with her. "Can I have her back?" she asked and held out her hands. "She is so soft and warm…"

"Of course," Roy said and smiled at her. "She looks so sweet…"

"Well, like your cousin would say: 'There are no ugly babies and no ugly brides'," Riza quoted one of Jade's most famous statements before she caressed Abigail's hair.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jade!" Phil dragged her down the hallway. "Let's decorate the tree. You will go and search the decoration and I will get the tree. I bet that it is still in the cellar…"<p>

"Alright," she said and sneaked down the corridor. The decoration was in the cupboard next to Roy's bedroom door and the young woman prayed that she wouldn't get to hear something she never wanted to hear. On the other hand … the last time that she had walked in at Roy making out with someone had been nearly eight years ago after a very ugly break-up with her boyfriend at this time. She had searched her cousin to tell him that he had been right along and that he should beat the guy up. Well, she had seen something she never wanted to see and she had had a hand-meets-face-moment. (Roy's left cheek had been **crimson** for hours.) Jade couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. There was no way that her cousin would risk something like that again. (The girl at the occasion eight years ago had thought had she had just met his girlfriend and slapped Roy's other cheek.) Jade had to suppress a laugh as she opened the door. Her youth with Roy and Phil had been really funny and she regretted to leave Amestris because she didn't get to see her cousin frequently. She stopped in her tracks and frowned as she saw more than thirty little packages in the cupboard. Every one was wrapped in carefully and she could see that the person had spent much time with it. And every label wore the same text. _From Roy to Riza._

Jade had to sit down for a second to stop herself from laughing out loud. Sometimes, her cousin was really predictable. She closed the door and moved to the next cupboard, hoping that she would find the decorations there. She was successful and carried the box back to the living room to help her brother with the tree. It was a small tree but she was content with it. Phil was eating cookies and she glared at him before she moved to the table and took a sip of coffee. She had gotten rid of her wet clothes long ago and wore her old pyjama with the red and white flowers while Phil wore his green one.

Their attempts to decorate woke Hayate who had slept peacefully in the dirty laundry in front of the washing machine. He made his way to the living room and stared confused at the two humans who were putting strange things on a very small tree. The dog was confused. His master never did something like that. Hayate thought about barking to inform his master of the two people but then, the woman bent down and picked him up before she smiled at him. Her hands were warm and soft, much like the hands of the crazy man called the colonel who had lifted Hayate up in the air long time ago to say that dogs were great. "Who do we have here?" she asked and her voice was gently and caring. Hayate decided that she meant no harm. "A little dog! And a very cute one if I may add! Phil, did I ever told you that dogs are probably the best animals out there?" she turned towards the male human. "They are faithful and their loyalty is strong. Dogs are perfect … I always liked them for being so … honest…"

'Hah!' Hayate thought. 'Take this, cats! Another human who prefers dogs! We have more friends!'

No one knew it but Hayate held a real hatred of a certain cat which always mocked him.

"You and Roy … you were always dog-persons," the male human stated. "But I have to agree that this dog is really very sweet. I mean, dogs aren't my favourite animals but … well … he's cute."

She glared at him and held Hayate to her chest. "Come to think of it, Phil," she began, "you have many traits of a dog," she said amused. "You are faithful and loyal … and you never betray someone. Really, brother, you are the perfect dog. I just need to train you properly."

He threw some of the strange things at her but she dodged with ease before she sat down on the couch and placed Hayate on her lap before she gently stroke his ears. She was really careful and Hayate started to like her. The odd colonel-guy had maybe said that dogs were great but he never acted like he really meant it. But this strange woman who smelled of spring and joy was so gentle that Hayate thought that he could get used to her. She was really nice.

Somewhere, a door opened and two people walked down the hallway. Hayate knew that one of them was his master and raised his head to look at the door.

* * *

><p>"Jade and Phil are here too," Roy murmured while he walked back to the living room. "They came back for Christmas but I guess that our aunt Agnes freaked them out … or at least Jade. So they decided to visit me … they came in because they climbed on the roof and fell down. Jade were always the best of us when it comes to unlocking doors with alchemy … so I know how they get in." he shrugged. "Well, we will have fun, I am sure of it. They are nice and I won't allow that Jade bothers you. She loves to ruin my relationships because she knows that I can never stay mad at her for a long time. I always forgive her after a little while…"<p>

Riza smiled at him which was really rare and he went on. "I just hope that she isn't too much of a child right now," he continued. "She can be really … how should I say? … annoying if she wants to be. Believe me, she is like a little sister to me but if she is in the form of her life, she can create the wish to kill her right there…"

"Just try to let her live," Riza said. "I would hate to spend Christmas at the police station…"

"I try to," he promised before he opened the door and glared at the two other Mustangs. "Who in Truth's name allowed you to decorate the tree?" he asked.

"Roy-boy, we allowed it because you didn't do it," Phil grinned and ran a hair through his black hair. "And doesn't it look great? We spent much love on it…"

"And don't you want to tell us who the beautiful lady is?" Jade added.

"I told you that my aide is here too," Roy said. "Jade, Phil – her name is Riza Hawkeye. I guess I mentioned her sometimes…"

"If **sometimes** equals **all the time**…" Phil said and watched pleased how his cousin blushed.

"Riza … Riza…" Jade frowned while she paced up and down. "I believe I read the name somewhere in the house … probably on the label in the cupboard next to your bedroom door…"

Roy glared at her. "Didn't I tell you that you should stay away?" he hissed.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I always wondered why I weren't allowed to open the cupboard," she said. "And now I know that there are just some presents … alright … many presents…"

Phil stared at her. "Jade, would you please explain me what the hell you are talking about?" he asked while he frowned. "Is Roy being a fool again … or is he still an idiot?"

"I believe the second guess would be right," his sister grinned. "Ask him what I mean, bro."

"Jade, if you don't want that I kill you, you shut up now!" Roy hissed.

"Try, Roy, try," she replied and her smile didn't vanish. "You know that you wouldn't do it. And I can speak whenever I want to. You can try to make me shut up … but I am sure that you will fail."

"Jade, it is the last warning," he said calmly. "If you shut up now, you could survive."

"Roy, you know that it could be dangerous for you to attempt to murder me," she said.

"Could one of you please explain what the hell you are arguing about this time?" Phil asked while he looked at the two. "It's plain stupid I guess…"

"I don't think so," Jade said smugly. "Oh, Roy, I just noticed that you don't wear your gloves. That means that I would have at least half a minute between my revelation and the moment you will start to kill me…" she inhaled before she looked at her brother. "Remember the Forbidden Cupboard? Well, it's full of beautiful present for-"

She never finished because a hand covered her mouth and made the rest an incomprehensible mumble. She glared at the owner of said hand but her cousin just smirked at her. "Can't have you messing up my life, Jade," he said. "Well, let's have breakfast."

* * *

><p>After the breakfast, Jade cornered Riza as the blond woman just left the bathroom. "My name is Jade," the dark-haired woman announced. "I have to thank you for everything you do for the fool. I know that he probably never thanks you because he is dumb like that but I know that he really appreciates you and your work. It's not always easy to deal with him, I know, but I am sure that you have him under control like it should be. He is a fool and he needs someone to tell him what to do." She smiled. "My mother told me that I should thank you in her name because she is always worried that Roy could get in trouble. It calms her to know that someone takes care of him. He is a good man but also the biggest idiot I ever met."<p>

Riza smiled friendly at her. "I am just doing my job," she replied, "and I need to thank you, Miss Tempest. I borrowed some of your clothes."

Jade laughed before she hugged her. "I see that we will be great friends," she smiled. "And I have to admit that it fits you better than me. You can keep it. I have enough cashmere pullovers."

"I can't accept something like that!" Riza said and tried to step back.

"Ah … don't be like that!" Jade grinned at her. "You look wonderful in green, Miss Hawkeye. If you don't admit it, we will go and askRoy. And I am sure that he will say that I am right…" She sighed deeply as they passed the Forbidden Cupboard. "And I hope that you will forgive me," she muttered before she pushed Riza against the cupboard. The doors opened and the blond soldier was buried under the presents.

Roy emerged the kitchen and glared at his cousin. "I will deal with you later," he hissed before he helped Riza to free herself. It was at least fifty presents in many different sizes – and everything was labelled with **From Roy to Riza**.

"Do whatever you want to," Jade smirked and walked down the hallway to play with Hayate.

"Thank you," Riza said as she was back on her feet. "I will … eh … help you to put everything back in place, alright?"

He just stared at her before he sighed. "I never wanted it that way," he said, "but I guess that she got me … finally…" he sighed before he held out a present. "They are all for you."

She looked around. "But … but…"

"Every year around your birthday and around Christmas, I buy something for you. Every year I promise myself that I would give it to you…" he shrugged. "As you can see, I never do it. I always make up another excuse to put it into the cupboard." He pointed at a huge present. "I believe that this was the first," he said. "You … eh … should open it first."

She looked at him before she kneeled down to pick up the soft present. "Roy…?"

"I guess I bought it for Christmas 1901," he said. "You were like fourteen."

She gulped before she opened the present. It was a huge grey teddy bear. She looked up and saw that he had covered his face with a hand. "I still don't know why I bought it," he sighed.

"It's really beautiful," she smiled, "but I believe that I am a little bit too old for a first teddy bear."

"I am sorry," he said and handed her the next present, a book. He remembered that he bought it upon watching her standing in front of the book for weeks, always with a little smile on her lips. When he finally bought it, it had been the last one. "I hope you never got another exemplar," he said and she could hear a hint of guilt in his voice. "I followed you whenever you went into the town. Your father ordered me … I should make sure that you were okay."

She raised her head and her smile was a little bit brighter than before. "I never got it," she said.

"Now you have it," he grinned and passed her another gift. It was a beautiful hairclip, made of wood and decorated with a flame which was burn into the wood. "I bought it in Central," he said and grabbed it before he kneeled down behind her and put her hair up in its usual bun. "It looks good on you," he stated. "Well, the next presents are a little bit younger."

Half an hour later, Riza possessed more stuff than ever before. In the presents had been many wonderful things and she couldn't help but wonder how he had known that she had always liked the black bag without any decorations. She had seen it first at the age of fifteen at a shop in her hometown but it had been so expensive and she had just admired it for months before it had been gone one day. Well, she had been angry back then but now, it was her bag.

She looked at Roy and frowned slightly. "Why?" she asked calmly. "Why?"

He gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A very happy Royai-Christmas**

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Christmas, people!<br>I don't own FMA, sorry.

* * *

><p>Jade who was watching everything from a doorway glared at him and a man less brave than Roy would have started to cry that very second because her glare held always more power than a usual person would assume since she seemed to be very fragile. And her glare told him that she would kill him personally if he would mess it up now. He answered her glare with another glare and she raised an eyebrow which warned him again. They knew each other. They had been a team for more than twenty years. Roy knew that he would a bullet for her at every time just because he would never be able to move on when she would die because of him. Many people hated him and if one of them would know how weak and fragile Jade could be despite her strength and her training they would kill her. Roy knew the danger and he knew that this was the reason why Jade kept her head down. But he also knew that she would take a bullet for him if necessary. They had been one for many years but now, now she was letting go of him. Her smile which came immediately after the glare told him that she had finished her work with him, she had made him a man who would confess … well, maybe a little bit too late but still…<p>

"I bought these presents because … because…" Roy inhaled before he jumped right into the cold water. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Jade hit her forehead and whispered something along the lines: 'You are really hopeless, Roy! I told you that you should never scream something like that!'

Riza just stared at the man who just confessed before she sighed. "I love you too," she said.

Phil and Jade looked at each other before they nodded and left the hallway – just in time before their cousin hugged his love and kissed her.

"Looks like the little boy grew up," Phil grinned while he poured in four glasses of wine.

"It was about time," his sister sighed. "Well, didn't you buy something for him in Lutetia?"

"Yes!" Phil was back on his feet in a flash and ran towards Roy who was still kissing Riza. "Roy, I got the present you asked me for!" he said and held out a little box made of black velvet.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't FMA or any related characters.

* * *

><p>Roy glared at Phil but he gladly accepted the little box. He could just hope that his cousin didn't mess everything up like he used to do when they were younger. Jade had always been skilful while Roy and Phil had been clumsy.<p>

"It was very expensive but you told me that I should care about the price," Phil went on. "I choose a beautiful one with three diamonds and one sapphire. Jade liked it and my girlfriend said that it is one of the most beautiful she had ever seen and she works with jewellery…"

Roy glared at him. "I always thought we had a pact, Philippe!" he hissed. "Didn't we promised at each other that you would wait with the girlfriends until I settled down?"

Jade chuckled before she kneeled down since her tummy hurt too much for stay on her feet. "It was the pact, Roy, but neither Phil nor I wanted to wait until you finally muster up the courage to ask her out," she laughed. "I stayed in contact with your friend Maes. He said that you were a hopeless case and that I should not wait until the day you would finally ask her because it would be likely that I would be old and grey by the time you do it…"

Roy turned his glare at her before he opened the little box to look at the ring. "Good choice, Phil," he admitted before he get down on his knee before he looked up at his new girlfriend. "Riza, I am sure that there are better ways to ask you," he started, "but there is no one who means as much to me as you do and I have just one question for you: will you marry me?"

Jade's face paled considerably and she fainted before she had the chance to hear the answer. Phil picked her up and carried her away while Riza nodded, too surprised to say something. Roy grinned like a maniac which was – according to his cousins – perfectly normal for him and took Riza's hand to slip the beautiful ring onto her finger.

* * *

><p>Tadah - he finally did it!<br>So, how many readers knew what Phil bought - under Roy's orders - in Creta?

AvaEobane


End file.
